Ditto
by hollander3000
Summary: Y/n Your name. Y/n, Joe and Zoe Sugg have been best friends since they where born, but after a while y/n had to leave London back to her own Country. As y/n gets older, she got into a university in London.. and meets an old friend. Life as She knows it.. is gonna change.. but maybe.. it's a good thing..
1. Long Time, No See

**Y/n's Pov**

(Y/n means Your Name. Y/n/n means Your nickname)

* * *

I say my last goodbyes to my mum, as she won't stop worrying about me.

"Mum! I'll be fine! Let go!" I say while chuckling.

She points a finger at me, "Ok, but y/n you must promise to call me when you get there!"

"I will! Ok geez." I turn to my brother who was waiting patiently. And the last one to say goodbye too

"Hey sis. Come ere" he pulls me into a hug, as if it would be the last time I'd ever see him or my family ever again.

"Hey, Ned, I'll come back, ok?" (thats my bros name lol)

"I know, just look after yourself alright?" I give him a small smirk, "you know i will."

He smiles back and nods,I wave goodbye and get on my plane. It was a 23 hour Flight, (A/n I'm from Australia and it takes that long XD) so I had to make myself comfortable.

*23 hours later*

I cant belive it... I'm actually here.. I cant help but smile. I get up, grab my bag and my Phone Dings, a random number pops up with

 _"Are you here? If you are, where are you? Dont worry, your mum told me you where here."_

I rose an eyebrow.. and thought, it cant be that bad.. right? I texted back, " _Gate 14"_

And I waited..

"y/n?" I turn around, and I couldnt belive my eyes. It was Joe..

"Joe?! oh my god! Hi"

"Hey y/n/n! _Long time no see_ eh?" He pulls me into a hug. And for the first time in years, it.. actually felt like home again.

* * *

 **A/n: hi! ik this is short, and really bad. but if u liked it, ill write more.**

 **So yeah. Plz vote and Comment. tell me what you thought!**

 **All the best**

- **Lily or StonefieldSugg**


	2. Do I Love Him?

(Y/c means your country)

 **Y/n'S pov**

Joe and I are still at the airport..

"What are you doing here?!"

"Your mum rang, and she's lucky that I still had her number. But I thought that maybe you could come and stay with me for a while, just to settle in, and then I thought maybe that your wanted to see Zoe?" (This is practically Joe now, living alone... Caspar will be in this story tho..)

"She's here too!?"

"Well.. yeah, in Brighton."

I squeeze his arm with excitement. "Really!?"

"Haha, yeah y/n calm down love."

"Love? God.. you really are British aren't ya?! Sorry. it's just been so loong" I say, dragging the 'o'

"I know! Ok, should we get your luggage?"

"Oh right. Ok"

We start walking towards the drop off zone.

"Hang on, you ok if I vlog for a little bit?"

"You vlog?"

"Yeah, I have a YouTube channel."

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah, remember how Zoe started one? I made one too, few years after you left."

"Cool, go ahead."

Joe grabs his camera and starts talking

"Hey guys... Update: I'm still at the airport.. it took me a while to find her in that massive crowd.. knowing that I'm claustrophobic.. but I found her!" He points the camera at me.

"Hello!"

"This is y/n. She from y/c. How long was the flight again?"

"23 hours."

"Geez, you hungry?"

"Starving!"

"Alright.. let's go.. before you um.. eat me.." he then looks really worried into the camera and yell/ whispers "help me!"

And puts the camera down.

"What was that about? I'm not gonna kill ya Sugg"

* * *

Joe and I continue to drive back to his Apartment, he said he'd give a whole tour of London when we had time. But for now we where just going back to his, and then going to see Zoe.

"Where here y/n"

We both got out of the car and I grabbed my bags, he offered to help, but I didn't let him. We get onto the elevator and then to his door, he smirks at me, while placing the key in.

"Make yourself at home.. I'm gonna take a shower. And then we can go to Zoe's, that alright with you?"

"Yeah, of course." He goes upstairs and I walk into the living room.. there's no tv? And that's when I realise that there's a projector.. is this guy rich or what!?

I then decide to go get some fresh clothes on. I walk towards the couch and wait for Joe, then I remembered.. mum..

I find her contact and dial her number.

 _"Y/n_?"

"Mum? Hey!"

" _Did you get there safely?"_

"Yeah, and I found an old friend."

I hear her chuckle " _I'm glad"_

"Well I just rang to say hi, say the same to Ned and... Dad.. for me."

" _Of course honey, I love you."_

"Love you too mum. C ya." I hang up, and I can't help but feel a slight pain of grief in my gut. I'm guessing it's because of dad.. he left the three of us the year after I left London. Back to my old country. I kinda miss him.. but..

"Y/n? You alright?" Joe comes over and sits next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just talked to mum."

"You sure your ok?"

"Yes Sugg, quit worrying about me!"

"Ok, but I know you too well"

"Can we just go see Zoe?"

* * *

Joe and I walk up to there apartment and Im excited as ever. We knock on the door, Joe standing beside me,

Eventually Zoe opens the door, and goes straight for a hug to me.

"Y/n! You've grown so much! It's really good to see you!"

I giggle "long time no see.. it's good to see you too."

We walk in and I meet Alfie and Nala.. although Joe calls her 'Alan' because it's the same, but spelt backwards.

Joe gets his camera out and starts vlogging and lays down on the floor.

"What are you doing?!" I ask

All of a sudden Joe starts getting attacked by Nala and I can't help but laugh my head off

"Quit laughin' y/n! And help me!"

"Alright, calm down!"

* * *

Where all sitting down in the living room. Zoe and Alfie cuddling up on the couch and Joe and I sitting about three inches away from each other..

Alfie gets up "Hey, Joe can you help me with something?"

"Ok"

And the boys leave me and Zoe by ourselves..

"So.. Joe huh?"

"What?!"

"Come on y/n, it's obvious. You've been staring at him for the past hour. And I know you too well."

"Ditto..."

"Look, Joes been single for ages, and knowing you, I think you'd be perfect for him.. "

"He might not like.. me that way Zo."

"Maybe you just have to ask.."

 **A/n: Hey! Umm new chapter coming soon, if u liked it, tell me.. heh..**

 **Plz vote and comment**

 **Love you all,**

 **StonefieldSugg.**


	3. Prank king or Queen?

**Y/n's pov**

I get up from the couch and I can't help but think about Joe.. I continue walking and I find Zoe in the kitchen

I ask her, "Hey Zo, where did Joe go?"

She turns around and says. "He's doin' something with Alf, remember?."

"Oh ok." I gulp

"Why are you so interested?" She asks, making me feel uncomfortable...

I shrug my shoulders and say back. "I don't know"

"You worried about him?" She smirks at me.

"No."

She then starts jumping up and down. "Aww I ship you two already!"

"Shut Up!" I yell.

Zoe furrows her eyebrows and puts her hands up, "What?! It's true!"

"I still don't know..." I look down to my feet.

"What do you mean?"

I look up at her, "Well.. I mean.. he's cute, but.. doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Ages ago.. he tries to find someone and when he does.. it just doesn't work out... but your perfect for him."

"I doubt it.."

"I'm serious y/n. You should ask him.."

"Ask him what?" Zoe was about to say Something but then we heard Joe from behind.

"Hey y/n. You ready to go?"

"What!? We just got here.."

"I knowwww, but Oli and Brit are comin round tonight." He brings me into a head lock

I break away, quickly. "Really?! Ok... wait..w-who's Brit?"

"She's just an old friend.. like you.."

"Oh, ok. We'll see ya Zo. It was great seeing you."

"Yeah, come ere" Zoe brings me into a hug,

We head towards the door and I yell "See ya Alfie!"

* * *

 _Ask Joe.. Ask Joe... Ask Joe.. Ask him what!? Shit.. thanks a lot Zoe!_

Joes voice snapped me back into reality. "Y/n? You alright"

"Uh.. y-yeah.. um can I... ask you something..?"

"Of course, what's up?"

Come on y/n.. "Um.. well.. I don't really know how to say this.. but.. I.."

"What is it?"

Then the door rings.. it was probably Oli or Brit..

"Y/n?"

"You know what.. it's nothing.. I'll ask you later.. "

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything..?"

"Yeah, i know.. just answer the door Sugg.."

Joe gives me a soft smile and walks towards the door. I follow slowly behind him.

"Heyyy! Guys.. Come in! This is y/n. Y/n this is Oli. And Brit.."

I go to shake both there hands but Brit brings me into a hug..

"Nice to finally meet you! Joe doesn't shut up about you. "

"Seriously?!"

* * *

Joe went into his room to get changed.. and I decided to follow.. Ok... before I continue... I'm not a perv.. or anything..Ok? It's just that Oli told me that Joe was a pranker.. and I waited outside his door... he came out... shirtless..

"BUAH!"

Joe screamed.. I laughed my head off.. his reaction was priceless

"Y/n! Blimmin Hell! OHH it's on mate..!"

"Ha, I'm only warming up"

Joe brings me into a headlock again. His muscular arms around my neck

"SUGG! Let ME gO!" As soon as he let go, I sprinted downstairs towards the couch.

"Come BACK Y/N!"

"GUYS HELP!"

Then Joe suddenly jumped onto the couch and was vlogging, with his feet against the wall..

"Guys... y/n's just started a prank war... and Oli nor Brit are helping me... so all I've got is this blimmin wall.. and Caspar if your watchin' I need your help.."

"Aw, poor Sugg. All alone.. maybe I'm the master of pranks.."

"Better get your A-game y/n. Because I have a lot in store for you... I'm The PRANK KING!"

"Phhhh.. Please.."

Joe puts his camera down again.

"Wait, who's sleeping where?"

"Well I thought maybe, Brit and Oli could choose over the bed or the couch. And we could go head-to-toe?"

"Or we could just sleep in the same position... like normal people"

Joe chuckles at my statement.

* * *

Oli had to leave earlier but Brit is leaving tomorrow. Joe and I where in bed.

"I can't sleep.."

"Me either.."

"What do you say we go get a snack?"

"Really?! At 1:00am!?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine! You win.."

We both head down, Joe jogs towards the Fridge

"So.. you know how you wanted to say something earlier? "I nod, "is it alright if I go first?"

"Yeah... of course."

"Well... I've been thinkin'.. a lot.. we haven't seen each other in ages.. and.. I just.. I- I can't stop thinkin about you... y/n.."

"Joeseph.. I don't get it.. look-"

"I love you."

Those three words left his lips and it felt like the whole world stopped. Almost as the very axis had been flipped.

After what felt like an eternity, he blinked. I let out a breath I hadn't even known I was holding.

"How long?"

"Honestly?"

I shot him a look.

"About a year."

"You... idiot,"

Unconsciously, he bit his lip. A nervous habit.

Silence...

* * *

 **A/n: hey y'all**

 **Sorry for not updating regularly but school and a lot of things are in the way..**

 **I hope you understand. But as I said.. I've got all three stories planed out.. I just have to type them all up..**

 **I love y'all.**

 **Plz vote and comment.. tell me what you thought.**


End file.
